April 15, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The April 15, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which will take place on April 15, 2013 at Bi-LO Center in Greenville, South Carolina. Episode summary Santino Marella & The Great Khali vs Team Rhodes Scholars They didn’t fare so well against Tons of Funk, but Team Rhodes Scholars bounced back nicely with a win over yet another odd-couple tag team in Santino Marella & The Great Khali. It’s been a rough few weeks for the brainy beard enthusiasts, but Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow were clearly ready to rumble from the get-go, coming out strong against The Italian Stallion and his towering tag partner. Except for a tight spot with Sandow and Khali, Rhodes & Sandow never let the bout get away from them. The duo goaded The Punjabi Titan into tagging in Santino and then going to work, taking advantage of a distracting melee outside the ring and rolling up the two-time Intercontinental Champion to earn the win. Dolph Ziggler vs Jack Swagger It wasn’t so long ago that Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger were buddies under Vickie Guerrero’s management umbrella, but as anyone in South Carolina can attest, things have changed. Not only have The Showoff and the “Real American” become bitter rivals over Ziggler’s World Heavyweight Championship, but Ziggler, the man who claimed to shine brighter of the two, walked out of South Carolina with an upset loss to his freshly anointed name. The dynamic World Champion strutted to the ring as if the Teddy Long-sanctioned bout was already in-hand and for a while, it seemed like Ziggler’s dynamic offense had Swagger at a permanent disadvantage. But Ziggler received a rude awakening in short order when Swagger reversed the Famouser into a roll-up pin for a victory, leaving the champion stunned on the mat. But when Swagger took to the stage to celebrate, the injured Alberto Del Rio struck from behind, exacting his retribution on the “Real American” by trapping him in the Cross Armbreaker over the edge of the stage. Kaitlyn vs Nikki Bella The Bellas promised trouble for the Divas division upon their return to WWE, and they kicked their mischievous campaign off in high style with a chicanery-filled victory over Divas Champion Kaitlyn in South Carolina. Officially, it was Nikki Bella who faced off against the “Hybrid Diva,” but as is the tricky twins’ modus operandi, a switcheroo was pulled once Kaitlyn hit Nikki with the gut buster. With the referee distracted, Nikki ducked out of the ring and Brie emerged from beneath the apron, taking her sister’s place and capitalizing on Kaitlyn’s confusion to notch an ill-gotten pin on the stunned titleholder. Results * Tag Team Match: Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) defeated Santino Marella & The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) * Singles Match: Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) * Singles Match: Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Kaitlyn Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Kaitlyn Category:WWE television episodes